Found Out About You
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: 'I can't lie to myself anymore, Duncan. I can't lie to you anymore, Duncan. I can't lie to anyone anymore, Duncan. I wish it was all untrue. I wish it was all just one big lie, but I know it's not. It's all too real for me.'


**Found Out About You**

_**We were picture perfect,  
>Flawless on the surface.<br>We were walking on a straight line.  
>We were automatic.<br>You seemed so fanatic.  
>I was confident and wide-eyed.<br>Tough times watched us come  
>Undone.<br>You found someone. **_

The brunette teenager sat by the window, her legs tucked up on the first class seat. No more tears fell; she just kept on staring blankly at the Greek stars as they faded away into the night.

All that was on Courtney mind was Duncan. Was their relationship so bad? Sure, they had, had their fair share of arguments, of fights, but nothing Courtney had ever thought of more than just petty squabbling over nothingness.

They weren't flawless; all couples had their ups and their downs. But Courtney and Duncan had, had more than just ups and downs. But they loved each other, they cared for each other.

Things always start out perfect and then they slowly deteriorate as time goes on. That was exactly how this relationship had come to an end.

Courtney had always looked up to Duncan in a way that only they could understand. He was everything she wished she was; imperfect. Duncan didn't give a damn about anything, whilst Courtney was cursed to live life by the book. Maybe Duncan had moved on from his goody-goody two shoes girl, but she had never noticed.

Time went by, things never changed. But things always change...

In the depth of the night, when they had thought no one was looking, Duncan had snuck off with someone else. But not just someone else, someone Courtney had counted as her friend.

_**Tell me what I think about you.  
>And tell me if you think about me.<br>And tell me when you touch her,  
>Is it really love or just another fantasy?<br>And tell me does she make you laugh?  
>And tell me does she make you move?<br>And tell me does she get you?  
>Take away your breath?<br>Just tell me that it cant be true  
>What I found out about you. <strong>_

If only I could get you out of my head. If only I could stop thinking of you for a minute. Maybe then...Just maybe I would be able to move on. But certain scenes play over in my head. I watched you walk back to the plan, your hand grabbing hers. I was shocked when she had pulled away, but it still hurt.

All I can do now is hope that I haunt your mind like you haunt mine. Duncan, if you had even the slightest bit of remorse for what you did, you would think about me. Thinking about me only shows that you do have a heart, that you can admit that it was a mistake.

I don't think you love Gwen. I think this is just another one of your teen boy fantasies. I know your type, Duncan; the bad boy. You date as many girls as you see fit, but our relationship had lasted for far too long now. You need a change of scene from me, so you moved onto her.

Gwen and I are polar opposites; I can see why you would choose her for the change of things. But why did you choose her? Was she really better than me in any way?

I haven't heard you laugh yet. I always made you laugh. I haven't seen you smile yet. I always made you smile. Gwen hasn't touched your heart; she touched your aching manhood. I'm sure that is all you really want from her, something I refused to give you.

I bet she doesn't understand you the way I did. I may have shouted, I may have yelled, but I understood what you meant. I always wanted and still do want what is best for you. Unless you decide to jump out of this plan without a parachute, I believe that would be good for you too.

I wish this all wasn't true, but it is. You really have left me for Gwen.

_**It feels like a nightmare  
>To see your hands in her hair.<br>You seem happy ever after.  
>Im stuck in denial.<br>I cant fake a smile.  
>You play innocent.<br>Its so damn hard.  
>So down<br>I want back whats mine.  
>Can we rewind? <strong>_

Courtney's inside hurts as she watched the scene unfold in front of her. Duncan and Gwen were sat in the elimination room, both of them laughing and giggling. It hurt Courtney to ever think of what had happened to her. Her boyfriend and her 'friend'. It was something she would read about, but not something she had ever thought she would live.

His clammy hands smoothed through her multi-coloured hair. It disgusted Courtney to a point of having to leave. They hadn't even noticed that she had been there, but she had bee. Courtney was always watching them now.

As the lonesome girl travelled back to first class, the place where she was supposed to be, she thought. She thought long and hard about how it had all come to this?

But her fake smile kept on shining through as always. Courtney had cried over Duncan before, she was not going to do it again. She was the innocent one in all this, why should she feel the guilt? But it was hard. It was so very hard to keep on pretending that nothing was wrong when the whole world was crashing down around her.

She wished she could rewind it all back, make things go right, not the way they had been. Maybe she wouldn't have even joined the show in the first place, save herself all the trouble. She just wanted to go back.

_**So much for happy endings  
>So much for miracles<br>So much for trusting you  
>An it feels so typical<br>I miss you.  
>I miss you. <strong>_

Do you remember Duncan? Our perfect fairytale ending. Me and you, happily married. I would be a successful lawyer; you would become a reformed criminal, helping other criminal's reform too. We would have no children because of the mess and the noise and the sheer exhaustion of it all. And maybe, just maybe, my parents would approve of you.

It seems like a distant memory to me now. I'm sure the whole thought has left your mind.

I used to pray for a miracle, one to take the bad boy Duncan off my hands. But I didn't mean it in this way; just replace you with a better one. A nice one who understood what manners were. I was wrong to wish that, I was wrong to think anyone could ever change you. You are you, Duncan, I hope you never change. Unless you still want to jump from the plane parachute less, if you land on your face, I'll allow the shape the shape to change.

It does feel typical to me. I never should have trusted you in the beginning. You were a bad-assed punk, I was a goody-goody wannabe. Trusting you in the beginning was my only mistake. No...Falling in love with you in the beginning was my BIG mistake.

And now, all I can do is miss you. And yes, Duncan, I do miss you.

_**We were picture perfect,  
>Flawless on the surface.<br>We were walking on a straight line.**_

We were picture perfect to me. So different, complete opposites. No one else saw what we saw in each other. I saw so much in you. I saw you, the person who I had feared my whole life, the person I secretly wanted to be, but being with you was a much better option.

We were flawless on the surface to me. Every couple fights. Every couple argues. We made a habit of it. But would either of us have really enjoyed out relationship if we never did? That was the best part of it all; loving each other, but not giving a damn if we did say something bitchy to the other.

We were walking in a straight line to me. Our relationship wasn't perfect; a lot of people questioned it. But I loved you with all my heart and all my soul. Our relationship could have taken off in many different ways; I had never thought that this was one of them...

_**(Its over, its only a dream)  
>And tell me does she get you?<br>Take away your breath?  
>Just tell me that it cant be true<br>What I found out about you.**_

Her onyx eyes shot open, searching around the room frantically as her breathing slowly began to reach a normal pace again. Courtney wiped the sweat from her forehead, but looking to the side of her, she found an empty first class chair. It wasn't a dream after all. Gwen had really stolen Duncan from her grasp.

Courtney's thoughts were still on him and her now. They came as a package deal, just like Duncan and Courtney once had been.

It didn't seem real anymore, like a never ending dream. But Courtney wanted the dream to end, the nightmare to end. She wished that what she had found out wasn't true, but, unfortunately, to her dismay, it was.

_**(Its over, its only a dream)  
>And tell me does she get you?<br>Take away your breath?  
>Just tell me that it cant be true<br>What I found out about you.**_

Dreams, nightmares. It's all the same to me. It's all life. It's all the life I am currently living.

I hate to see you with her, Duncan. I wish you were with me instead. But I can no longer hold back all this hatred. I just want to know why now, why did you leave me?

Does Gwen understand you like I do? Does Gwen take away your breath like the way you said only I could?

I can't lie to myself anymore, Duncan. I can't lie to you anymore, Duncan. I can't lie to anyone anymore, Duncan. I wish it was all untrue. I wish it was all just one big lie, but I know it's not. It's all too real for me.

I wish I had never found out about you.

A/N: OMG! I am tired...So...So...Tired...

It is 12:41 AM and I have been writing this for a little over an hour...My cousin is lying in bed beside me, talking to Rosie my Chihuahua on Nintendogs...LOL! Sooo funny...haha! :)

BLEH!

I need to sleep...

OH! I had a good time out with the family tonight! We went to a place called Cosmo and it was EPIC! All you can eat Indian and Chinese food with a chocolate fountain as just one of the main part of desserts...

And now Caitlin is shouting sit and there's a good girl into the DSi mic...haha! Oh...Funny times...And now she's calling for Rosie who is refusing to come...ahahahahaha!

LOL!

Did anyone spot my Going's On reference? Hehe! I didn't realize it until after I wrote it….But it's there…LOL!

I am sorry if this sucks...I did cut out half of the lyrics...And tomorrow I will write a better songfic for ya'll :D I PROMISE YOU! DxC, of course ;) LOL!

Song is; Found Out About You by Emily Osment

Tomorrow's song; How You Remind Me by Nickelback

Dang...Two COMPLETELY different songs b two COMPLETELY different artists...I have a diverse taste in music...OMG! NICKELBACK I EPIC!

hehe! Just wanted to get that out there...LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
